


Life's Not Always About Living It In The Fast Lane

by amaranth827



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/one-shots/ficlets for Fast & Furious Franchise...all relationships possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Not Always About Living It In The Fast Lane

Letty jumped up off the couch and rushed out the door she had just heard slam shut. She ran down the stepped and into the backyard where Dom was standing back to with his hands clasped behind his head, which was tilted towards the ground. She watched as Dom started pacing back and forth, not noticing her yet. "Dom, what's wrong now? Did I miss something?"

 

She took a few steps forward and placed her hand on his arm, running her fingers through his hands, rubbing softly.

  
Dom let out a sigh and then lowered his hand, threading his fingers with hers. “I don’t know if I can do this without Mia, Brian, and Jack around, I just…”

  
Letty squeezed Dom’s fingers with her own and then raised their hands; bringing his hand up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. She glanced back at the house, the house that was slowly being rebuilt from the ground up. “This is for them; you can do it because it is for them…” Letty kissed his knuckles again. “Just because the house is gone does not mean that the memories are.” She paused and then smiled at him. “It’s not just Mia, Brian and Jack anymore…Gisele will be here soon too!”

Dom smiled at her and then brought her hands up to his own mouth kissing her knuckles just as she did to his. He nodded. “I will get this built for all four of them.”


End file.
